


what's in a name?

by icemakestars



Series: ~✧An Ever-Fixed Mark✧~ [30]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Intimacy, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 14:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: “What’s in a name? That which we call a roseBy any other name would smell as sweet.”Mirajane and Erza are getting married, but first need to decide how they will change their surnames.





	what's in a name?

Mirajane curled into Erza, sat on the other woman’s lap. Erza had gotten stronger recently, her biceps bulging, and Mirajane traced the tanned skin absentmindedly, a smile playing witht he corner of her lips.

“Mirajane scarlet? Mirajane Scarlet-Strauss?” She mused, and an appreciative groan rumbled through her fiances chest.

Their big day was approaching quickly, but not quick enough; Mirajane wanted to tie herself to the woman she loved in every feasible way, could think of nothing else she would ever want more. 

Erza’s hand cards through her hair, lips pressed against Mirajane’s neck, and it was sweet, languid. When she spoke, her words were soft, tentative,

“I’ve been thinking, Mira, about my name. I don’t want it.” Erza said, leaving a trail of kisses up to the space behind Mirajane’s ear. Her teeth nicked at the earlobe, and Mirajane shuddered, turning herself to face Erza directly.

“What do you mean you don’t want it?” 

Scarlet was her more than just a name, was symbolic of her, her strength and all she had been through. Mirajane could not imagine the woman without it. Erza placed a kiss on her nose, eyes wet, and hooked both arms around Mirajane’s neck, drawing them closer until each breath mingled, each syllable was a secret for their ears only.

“I would never take my mother’s name either; I don’t remember being a Belserion so there is little point starting to claim the title now. And Scarlet… that was a name that Jellal gave me at the Tower, it was never truly mine. The girl who took that was scared, clinging to whatever part of her identity she could find in a prison that was so impersonal, so loveless.” Erza tilted her head back, stared at the ceiling as the tears threatened to overflow. She cleared her throat, met Mirajane’s fond gaze once again.

“I would never want you to take that name, because it comes from a time in my life that I wouldn’t wish on you, on anyone. But Strauss is your family name, a name with a history and meaning. I want to be accepted into your family, Mira. I want to be Erza Strauss, if you’ll have me.”

Mirajane was crying, sobbing, clutching Erza in her arms as though there was nothing more important in the world. And to her, in that moment, their wasn’t. 

“Of course I’ll have you, you idiot! Why would I ask you to marry me if I didn’t want to spend the rest of my life with you as my family?” 

She kissed Erza’s cheeks, and forehead, and jaw, saved her lips for last so that kiss would be lingering, cementing her words with touch. 

Erza laughed then, and the sound was freeing, compelling; Mirajane laughed too. 

Their fingers intertwined, foreheads rested together. Sometimes their lips brushed together, but it was all fleeting, and light. The sun was setting and still they sat, absorbed in one another and in the blissful infinity that they had created for themselves.

Erza Strauss. Mirajane Scarlet. It did not matter, not truly, not when their bodies were warm, pressed together, and the promise of their forever sat peacefully on the horizon. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Right… feeling quite emotional now.   
> These drabbles started to aid @theerzajanerevolution on tumblr, a project that me and some friends started to try and get a wlw ship into the top 10 on here, some much needed representation in the fandom.   
> Currently we are 60 away from the goal (59 if you include this).   
> Doing these, Erzajane became the most important pairing to me, and I’ve enjoyed almost every single one.   
> Thank you to everyone who has read them, left kudos and comments.  
> It took me longer than 30 days, but it was certainly worth the effort.   
> I can’t wait to produce more for these two and help our goal <3


End file.
